


car wash (car wash, yeah)

by clasch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny likes Dean's baby-washing shorts, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clasch/pseuds/clasch
Summary: Dean probably doesn’t need to wash Baby again. He did wash her on Sunday and it’s only Friday, but, well, there was a summer storm and a big puddle that kicked muck up under her rims. Besides, it’s nice out today and they haven’t had a case in weeks so Dean’s going a little stir-crazy and… And, okay, those aren’t really the reasons at all.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	car wash (car wash, yeah)

**Author's Note:**

> title loosely based on car wash by rose royce! enjoy ♥

Dean probably doesn’t  _ need _ to wash Baby again. He did wash her on Sunday and it’s only Friday, but, well, there was a summer storm and a big fucking puddle that kicked muck up under her rims. Besides, it’s nice out today and they haven’t had a case in weeks so Dean’s going a little stir-crazy and… And, okay, those aren’t really the reasons at all (except for the puddle). The real reason might have something to do with the way Benny stared and licked his lips when Dean came in from washing Baby, tank clinging to skin from sweat and suds, lovingly-dubbed Baby-washing shorts, well,  _ short. _

And apparently Benny had never seen them before. Dean isn’t sure how that’s possible, but it gives him  _ ideas. _

Maybe that has something to do with why Dean grabs the hose, soap, and buckets, his wash mitt, and some towels Friday morning after breakfast, even though it’s only been five days. Benny’s in the library helping out with the archival project Sam has going now. Dean appreciates a lot of little things about life with Benny in the bunker, but  _ that _ is something Dean’s especially grateful for. There’s an easy camaraderie between Sam and Benny now in the way they work side by side, heads bowed over some archaic text. Of course, it helps that Benny’s so damn good in the kitchen. Sam can pack away an astonishing amount of etouffee for someone who regularly eats vegan bacon. The horror.

Since Benny’s in the library, Dean can set his plan in motion. Normally, Dean washes the cars right in the garage, but it’s a particularly gorgeous day out and he’d rather not be in earshot of the library. Sound really carries in a giant underground maze of stone and tile. Go figure.

So to avoid scarring Sammy for life, Dean pulls Baby out of the garage and parks in the shaded part of the gravelly patch out behind the bunker. Benny’s got a little garden going back there that Cas always brings a packet of seeds or a new plant for whenever he turns up. Dean’s grateful for that too, the almost fond way Benny and Cas bicker in French as they water and weed in sync.

Mainly, though, he’s just grateful for Benny, the slow grins meant just for Dean, the morning-rough  _ bonjour bien-aimé  _ kissed into the back of Dean’s neck each day the warm solid line of his chest against Dean’s back. The way he slotted into Dean’s life like he was meant to be there all along, which is sappy as fuck, but because it’s Benny, Dean doesn’t care.

Then there are the things that are decidedly less sappy. The heady scent of Benny’s old-timey aftershave as he sucks bruises into Dean’s neck, the hot, heavy weight of him in Dean’s hand, in Dean’s mouth, the way he can haul Dean around and hold him up against the wall with ease. How he teases Dean with his super vamp hearing, sensing the subtlest changes in Dean’s pulse and breathing as they move together. And, of course, the  _ looks _ that Benny gives him, possessive and smoldering, that make heat coil low in Dean’s belly. Looks like that are the whole reason Dean’s out here, after all.

_ >> Got a surprise for you. Come out to the garden? _

Dean busies himself with filling the buckets as he waits for a response, two soapy, one clean.

_ << Coming. _

Well. That’s the idea anyway.

He’s (strategically) bending over the hood to wash the windshield when there’s a low whistle behind him.

“Must’ve forgotten it was my birthday.”

Dean straightens up and grins at Benny over his shoulder. “At least I know what to do for you on your actual birthday, old man.”

Benny crowds Dean up against the hood, his grip firm on Dean’s hips. One hand slides around to toy with the frayed hem of the Baby-washing shorts. He nips at the spot just under Dean’s ear that always draws a whine from Dean, and this time is no exception. “Well, go on then, cher. I don’t want to get in your way,” Benny says, staying firmly put and, yeah, Dean can get behind that. Or in front of it. Either way, if Dean’s hips shift a little more than is strictly necessary as he finishes up the windshield and the hood, that’s his business.

And it goes like that as Dean wipes down the rims and washes the windows and doors. At some point, they end up sprawled in the back seat, Benny pressing open-mouthed kisses along Dean’s neck, fingers tucked in Dean’s belt loops to pull their hips flush. “Didn’t mean to do the seats today,” Dean says a little (a lot) breathlessly.

“Might be my fault,” Benny says with a slow roll of his hips that has Dean gripping at the broad expanse of Benny’s back.

Dean slips a hand between them to unbutton and unzip and shove clothes out of the way. “These are denim, you know. I’ll chafe.”

Benny laughs into Dean’s neck. “Sorry, cher, got a little overzealous.”

“A little?” Dean lifts his hips and wriggles further out of his shorts. They’re soaked through, since  _ someone _ decided to dump a bucket of clean water on him just to watch the way the water ran down his back and thighs.

“Hm,” Benny hums, kissing over to Dean’s mouth. He rocks up on his elbows. “Need me to do something about that?”

Dean can only swallow and nod at the look Benny’s giving him. And then let himself be pulled bodily toward the door so Benny can kneel in the grass and settle between his legs.

He’s grateful,  _ really _ grateful, that they live in rural Kansas in a giant bunker with really thick exterior doors because that means Benny can pull all sorts of noises out of him without worrying about it. But then Benny licks a stripe  _ up _ and Dean’s brain whites out all rational thought except  _ Benny, Benny, Benny. _ “Get back up here,” he manages, voice rough, and he grabs at Benny’s shirt to haul him up.

It doesn’t take long after that. Dean snakes a hand between them to take them both in hand as they rock together, breath coming fast, then falling,  _ falling _ over the edge one after the other.

“You know,” Benny says with a wide grin, later after they’ve made themselves as presentable as they can and toweled off Baby. “I really like those shorts.”

**Author's Note:**

> rebloggable tumblr link [here!](https://good-things-do-happen-dean.tumblr.com/post/625198126920335360/oh-look-its-the-smutty-denny-i-started-two-and-a)


End file.
